Gravity
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Title has a little something to do with this. Anyway, it's Haruhi's POV of the church scene in Episode 16. Please R and R, but flames will be used to make bonfires! T rating is to be safe. A little HikaHaru.


Companion fic to_ More Than A Memory_. Which I'll possibly edit. Basically, it's Haruhi's POV of the whole thing. So...Hope you enjoy!

:D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the anime, not the song lyrics at the end of the fic. They belong to their respective geniuses. (turns to suits) So stop breathing down my neck!

Note: The major flashback won't be in italics. It'll just have a bold 'Flashback/End of Flashback' thing at the beginning and end. Trying to be considerate for the people who hate reading italics, if there are any.

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi was scared. 

Here she was, a usually independent girl, crouching underneath the alter of an empty church, trying desprately to block out the sounds of the lightning. What was it her father had said about things like this...

-----

_"Crouching under the desk again?" her father had asked when he saw her crouch under the table. She was five in this flashback. No answer came from Haruhi, which was its own confirmation._

_"Try and think of it this way...When it's thundering out like this...It means that angels are bowling!" _

-----

...Yeah, that was it.

Unfornunately for the both of them, this explanation didn't work, and Ranka eventually had to put on some music to calm her down. Oh, and he got her some blindfolds.

That helped a little bit. But ever since, she had taken to tryinig to find some music to calm her down. Preferably instrumental or country, but anything would work.

The thought that wandered through her mind was, _How did I get here?_

Then it came back to her...

* * *

_"All right, then! Just let Haruhi take the car. And while you're at it, just __reminisce_ about the past all you want!!" 

That was what was said before the elder Hitachiin ran off. Arai looked at the spot where Hikaru had been in confusion.

"Why's he so against talking about the past? He must have one too, I'll bet..." he said. Haruhi thought about it for a minute, then it hit her.

**_"As for us, we were born together. Up until recently, we've closed ourselves off from the rest of the world. We cherished nothing except for each other."_**

Hikaru had said that the previous day. Haruhi had never dwelled on that statement until now. Did that mean that they had a hard time opening up to people? Sure, Kaoru might have gotten it, but had Hikaru?

"Um...Arai-kun? Thank you for the offer, but I think I can get back by myself. Call Misuzu-san and tell her we'll be a little late, OK?" she asked. Arai nodded and went back inside. Haruhi started walking in the direction Hikaru ran off in.

-----

Why walk in that direction, you ask? If you asked Haruhi right now, she would probably tell you she didn't know either.

It was either one of the following:

(A) She wanted to attempt to calm Hikaru down, provided she found him. He did seem pretty pissed when he ran off.

(B) If she didn't find Hikaru, she thought this was the direction the hotel was...Dammit, she was lost!

(C) Both of the above.

Haruhi mentally circled (C) in an instant. If she had gone to the hotel without Hikaru, Kaoru and the others would _definitely_ be worried.

She was so lost in her musings that she didn't notice that the storm had come in until the first thunderclap. She then rushed into the nearest building, which was the empty church. And the rest, as they say, was history.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

That was about a half-hour ago. At least, she thought it was. There wasn't a clock here. 

It was at times like this that she wished her mother was here. She was always so supportive and caring when thunderstorms came...

_"Haruhi? You in here?"_

It was a faint call, but she could hear it. Another thunderclap came and she let out a little sob. Then she thought she heard footsteps...Was it her mother? Was this a dream? If it was, she didn't want to wake up.

The footsteps stopped just as another thunderclap appeared. Was this storm ever going to end? All because she wanted to try and find...

"Haruhi..." Was that _Hikaru?_

She opened her eyes. "Hika..." she started when she was interrupted by a flash of lightning. About a minute passed, then she left something soft. She opened her eyes again to see the tablecloth used as a blanket for her. Then HIkaru gave her his headphones and turned up the volume. He then sat next to her and gave her a one-arm hug.

These actions confused Haruhi to no end. Don't get me wrong, she was grateful, but...why?

"I'm sorry," he said. Haruhi blinked.

"Sorry for leaving you by yourself when there was a thunderstorm," he continued, "And for snapping at your friend."

Haruhi smiled. He had taken a huge step.

"Thank you...Hikaru."

* * *

The next day, the priest gave them a good scolding. For acts of intruding and...vandalism? Was that it? Neither of the two minded. 

When Haruhi would look back on her high school years, she would always remember that night and the verse she heard when she fell asleep...

_And then I looked up at the sun and I could see  
Oh the way that gravity turns on you and me  
And then I looked up at the sun and saw the sky  
And the way that gravity pulls on you and I, on you and I..._

Oh yeah...English rock would definitely help her with thunderstorms, along with instrumental or country.

* * *

**Recommended Background Music: Gravity by Embrace**

* * *

What'd you think? Review, please! 


End file.
